


Just Desserts (Jack's POV)

by craterdweller



Series: Random Moments [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to Just Desserts but told from Jack's POV. Set after SGA finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts (Jack's POV)

Lieutenant General Jack O’Neill scowled into his drink. He hated Washington parties and hated that he was required to wear his dress blues on what should have been a day off. On this particular midsummer afternoon he was attending the wedding of someone he didn’t know. Well, the bride’s father was an up and coming member of the IOA. He supposed there was some merit to making nice with the man, as he was new enough to the board to have not made up his mind about much. Still, it rankled. Jack much preferred stepping through the Stargate with his team. Or going fishing.

A group of women approached, chattering away. He closed his eyes and counted to five, for that was about how long he had before they descended upon him. A woman whose reddish brown hair was swept up into some elaborate hairstyle put her hand on his arm as she spoke.“General O’Neill, are you enjoying yourself?”

He pasted on a smile that Carter or Daniel would have called more of a grimace. “Yes, ma’am,” he answered neutrally. The ladies, three in this particular bunch, introduced themselves, eyeing him up and down like a piece of prime rib, no doubt attracted by the stars on his uniform.

The one that still had a hold of his arm and called herself Andrea asked, “Whatever are you doing over here all by yourself? I notice you aren’t wearing a ring. Surely someone so handsome as you can’t be single.”

And not for the first time this afternoon he wondered what the hell was keeping Carter. She’d said she would meet him here as soon as the retrofit of the Hammonds aft shield was underway. He was saved from having to answer the woman’s question though when a small body collided with his legs. He looked down into the smiling face of Teyla Emmagan’s little boy, Torren, who held up his arms to be picked up. “Hey buddy. Did you lose your Mom?” He smiled and swung the small boy onto his shoulders. The three women cooed and Jack was reminded that he wasn’t alone. Thankfully he was saved by Teyla.

“General O’Neill, it is good to see you. Apologies if Torren has caused you any trouble.” She smiled at the group of women who scowled at her in return. They were obviously not pleased by her arrival and viewed her as competition for the handsome General.

“Teyla. And he’s no trouble at all. Right buddy?” Torren giggled in response and included a pat on Jack’s head for good measure.

Teyla merely raised an eyebrow when the General did not introduce the other women. She looked around and with a mischievous glint asked, “Where is Colonel Carter? Could she not join you today?”

Sighing in disappointment, the three women made their excuses and hurriedly left in search of someone more available. Teyla smirked up at him and he sighed, “It’s the stars, otherwise they wouldn’t even have noticed me.”

Teyla shook her head in disbelief but before she could argue the point Colonel Samantha Carter joined them with a smile on her face. “Sorry I’m late, sir. Teyla, it is good to see you. I didn’t know that you and Torren were coming?” She looked over at Jack who shrugged. He hadn’t known either.

“Mr. Woolsey thought it would be a good idea for me to speak with the new IOA delegate. It is his daughter that was married today.”

“Ah.”

“Besides, someone had to save General O’Neill from his enthusiastic admirers until you arrived.” She crinkled her eyes at the couple. The General looked embarrassed but Sam laughed.

After Woolsey dragged Teyla off to meet the IOA representative, Jack and Sam took Torren over to the dessert table. The little boy’s eyes went wide at all the cake. They found an unoccupied table and Jack sat Torren down on his lap, his protest over losing his perch forgotten the moment the chocolate cake reached his mouth. Sam smiled at the two of them. Jack was amazing with children. “You do realize that he is probably going to keep Teyla up all night after eating all that sugar.”

“Sheppard. Not Teyla.” At her confused look he continued, “she said something about taking him up on his offer to babysit.” He grinned at her and Sam burst into giggles. Life was never dull around Jack O’Neill.

**Author's Note:**

> Genfic bingo prompt: Midwinter's Night/Midsummer's Day


End file.
